El buscador de sonrisas
by Ana-List
Summary: Serie de viñetas sobre las sonrisas de cada miembro del equipo, analizadas desde el punto de vista de Anderson. Siempre hay una razón para sonreír, incluso en medio de la oscuridad.
1. Derek Morgan

**N/A** : Hola queridos lectores. Esta es una serie de viñetas cortas sobre como veo las sonrisas de nuestros chicos, solo que esta vez será por medio de Anderson como lo muestre. ¿Por qué él? Bueno, me parece un personaje secundario entrañable y me parece un buen homenaje.

 **DISCLAIMER: Por suerte o desgracia los personajes de Mentes Criminales no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CBS.**

* * *

 _"Nunca te olvides de sonreír, porque el día que no sonrías será un día perdido" Charles Chaplin_

* * *

 **SSA DEREK MORGAN**

Es difícil ver una sonrisa en la Unidad de Análisis de Conducta del FBI, pero ni la tensión emocional a la que se ven sometidos continuamente los agentes de Quantico, ni su labor de meterse en la mente de los peores asesinos en serie del país para darles caza, ni el acoso de la jefa Strauss pueden borrar sus sonrisas.

Grant Anderson lo sabe porque trabaja casi a diario con ellos.

Tal vez no comparta tanto con ellos y desde luego no tiene el nivel de complicidad que tienen entre sí. Es natural, él no forma parte del equipo, solo trabaja en la misma oficina y trata con ellos de vez en cuando; pero eso no quiere decir que no comparta momentos de ocio o profesionales con ellos. Incluso ha sido víctima de las bromas de Morgan en varias ocasiones.

-¿Qué es lo que más te gusta del Agente Morgan? –Oye que le pregunta una joven agente recién llegada a una compañera.

-Es difícil elegir solo una cosa…

En ese momento Anderson ve como el equipo llega del último caso, con sus habituales expresiones de cansancio. Hotchner pasa a su lado con su máscara estoica, con la vista puesta en su despacho. Rossi le sigue, comentando algo de un caso con el Doctor Reid, y ni siquiera reparan en él. Prentiss le dirige una mirada y mueve la cabeza a modo de saludo antes de sentarse en su escritorio y estirarse. JJ es la única que le dirige unas palabras y se preocupa porque todavía esté en la oficina. El último en llegar es Morgan, que se acerca a las chicas nuevas y les saluda con una sonrisa y un simple _"Hola"_ antes de marcharse a su despacho. Morgan siempre tiene una sonrisa para los demás, especialmente si son mujeres.

-¿Sabes, Anna? Creo que lo que lo que más me gusta del Agente Especial de Supervisión Derek Morgan es su sonrisa. –Dice con mirada soñadora.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Es un auténtico encanto.

Grant ríe para sus adentros por el tono de colegiala que usa la chica nueva. Y es que aunque sea un hombre tiene que admitirlo, porque es algo evidente...

 **La sonrisa de Morgan es encantadora.**

* * *

 **N/A** : ¿Qué os parece? ¿Os gusta que sea desde la perspectiva de Anderson y le conozcamos un poquito más? Deja un review y di cómo definirías en una palabra la sonrisa de cada miembro del equipo. Me vendría bien ayuda con Garcia, Prentiss, Rossi y Reid.

Un saludo!


	2. JJ

_**N/A**_ : Hola de nuevo querido lector/a, aquí te traigo un nuevo capítulo. Sigo teniendo problemas para definir las sonrisas de Emily, Reid y Rossi, así que si se te ocurre algo, échame una mano en forma de review, y si no, pues sigue dejando un review para decirme qué te parece.

* * *

 _"Una sonrisa significa mucho; enriquece a quien la recibe sin empobrecer a quien la ofrece; dura un segundo, pero su recuerdo a veces no se borra"_ _Anónimo_

* * *

 **SSA Jennifer Jareau**

La vida de un Agente del FBI puede ser muy dura, Grant Anderson lo sabe muy bien. Él no forma parte del equipo de perfiladores de la Unidad de Analisis de Conducta, por lo que muchas veces su trabajo no es tan valorado por parte de los demás.

Entiende que él no tiene que meterse continuamente en la mente de asesinos en serie; tampoco tiene que soportar de cerca un montón de atrocidades que a veces duda de que se le puedan pasar por la cabeza a cualquier ser humano. Y desde luego no se juega la vida tan a menudo como ellos. ¿Qué si cambiaría su trabajo por el de ellos? A veces se le pasa por la cabeza, dado que él también ha estudiado criminología y con algo de entrenamiento considera que podría ser un apoyo para el equipo; pero luego recuerda a Greenaway, que casi murió por el juego de un maldito psicótico. O peor, a la señora Hotchner, que fue asesinada por un psicópata que a punto estuvo de matar también al hijo de Hotch. Ya no solo se trata de la seguridad personal, sino de que uno de esos perturbados te quite lo que más quieres.

Por esas razones, no le gustaría formar parte de la Unidad; pero hay veces en las que una parte de él envidia ese reconocimiento. Su trabajo no suele ser tan peligroso y muchas veces sirve de apoyo en temas burocráticos o acata las órdenes que se le dan para seguir pistas que pueden ser relevantes para un caso. Asume que nunca le van a condecorar o que no ha vivido cosas tan interesantes como para escribir un libro. Pero a veces le gustaría recibir más que un simple "gracias" y que su trabajo lo tomaran más en serio.

Ahí está, a las 2:00 AM, haciendo el trabajo que debería haber hecho Prentiss pero que no hizo por culpa de una fiebre. Niega ligeramente divertido al recordar la escena que le monta JJ a su compañera por no querer irse a casa, hasta que Hotch sale de su despacho y la amenaza con llamar a la jefa Strauss para informarla de que la broma del laxante fue cosa de ella. Por lo visto puso el laxante en la taza equivocada (afortunadamente para Morgan).

-Tranquila Emily, yo me ocuparé.

-Pero es mucho trabajo para ti JJ.

-Anderson puede ayudarla. –Sugiere Hotch más como si se tratara de una orden que de una petición amable. Anderson suspira internamente con decepción, dado que ya tenía planes y los tendrá que anular; incluso le enfada que su jefe ni considere preguntarle. –Vamos, Prentiss. –Dice agarrando el bolso de su subordinada antes de acompañarla mientras ella se queja y no tiene ni el detalle de darle las gracias. _"Prefería acompañarla yo y que tú te quedaras aquí, gruñón..."_ Pero no se atreve a replicar, siempre le ha intimidado el semblante de Hotch.

-Oye Grant. –Dice JJ cuando le entrega el trabajo ya acabado. Le extraña que JJ se refiera a él por su nombre de pila. Normalmente es la más amable con él del equipo, pero suele llamarle por su apellido. –Creo que nunca te damos las gracias por todo el trabajo que haces. –Hojea el informe preliminar y le dedica una sonrisa de gratitud. –Has hecho un buen trabajo. Muchas gracias por tu ayuda.

JJ destaca por muchas cualidades: es trabajadora, honesta y amable; pero lo que más le gusta a Anderson, a parte de su comprensiva mirada, es cuando le dedica esa sonrisa, porque...

 **La sonrisa de Jennifer Jareau es increíblemente dulce.**

* * *

 _ **N/A**_ : Siempre me he preguntado cuál era el trabajo específico de Anderson. Y a vosotros, ¿Qué os parece la sonrisa de JJ?


	3. David Rossi

_**N/A**_ : Aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo. La sonrisa de Dave me dio algunos problemillas pero creo que al final he sabido encaminarlo. No penséis que ignoro vuestras sugerencias, de hecho me han ayudado mucho. Pero por ejemplo, me cuesta definir una sonrisa como experimentada o fuerte. Si viera la sonrisa de David Rossi por primera vez creo que la definiría como en este capítulo.

* * *

 _"La sonrisa es una verdadera fuerza vital, la única capaz de mover lo iconmovible" Orisson Swett Marden_

* * *

 **SSA David Rossi**

En todos los trabajos se cometen errores. Por supuesto el FBI no es una excepción. Desde fallos con el papeleo a otros más serios en el campo que le podían costar la vida a alguien. Por suerte, Grant Anderson no podía cometer errores de ese tipo, dado que no hacía trabajo de campo. En la UAC no eran muy dados a las meteduras de pata y lo cierto es que pocas veces los perfiladores fallaban. Grant había oído algunos rumores de errores durante algún caso, pero si los había era difícil enterarse; sin embargo, si se enteraba de lo que pasaba en la oficina. Sabía que Rossi era quien más tardaba en entregar un informe, que Strauss había sorprendido varias veces a Emily haciendo un comentario jocoso o una de sus imitaciones, que las bromas de Morgan se habían descontrolado más de una vez o que Hotch había pillado a Garcia y Reid viendo algún capítulo de Doctor Who durante la jornada laboral.

Y por supuesto, él también cometía errores. Nunca olvidaría uno de los peores momentos de su vida, cuando dejó sola a la Agente Greenaway y un psicópata la disparó. Soñó durante semanas con la terrible mirada de Hotchner y con el cuerpo de Elle tendido en el suelo. Pero ahora se encontraba en el bullpen rodeado por Reid, Prentiss, Garcia y Morgan.

-Me va a despedir… -Declaró con el ánimo por los suelos. –Estoy seguro de que me va a echar…

-Oh, vamos, Anderson, verás que no es para tanto... –Le dijo Prentiss para quitarle hierro al asunto.

-¿Tú sabes lo que adoraba esa figurita de cristal? –Se llevó las manos a la cabeza intentando ocultar las ganas de llorar.

-No me puedo creer que te hayas cargado el búho que tanto adora Strauss. Debe costar una pasta… -Comentó Morgan.

-Por la calidad del cristal y las piedras preciosas diría que entorno a tres mil dólares, eso sin contar el valor sentimental... -Calculó Reid antes de llevarse una colleja al igual que Morgan por parte de Prentiss.

-Así no ayudáis.

-Anímate, seguro que podemos pegarlo. –García le consoló acariciándole la espalda.

-Imposible, está hecho añicos.

-Ahora que lo pienso… -Todos miraron a Morgan. -¿Os acordáis de aquella novata que sin querer rompió el perro de porcelana que Strauss tenía en su puerta? –Todos fruncieron el ceño.

-No.

-Normal, nunca se volvió a saber nada de ella. –Anderson dejó escapar un alarido de angustia.

-¡Morgan! –Exclamó Garcia. –Si no vas a ayudar vete de aquí.

-Está bien, preciosa. ¿Qué os parece si lo escondemos y nadie dice nada?

-Eso no está bien. –Opinó Reid.

-Es mejor eso a que despidan a Anderson…

-Es Strauss… Acabaría enterándose… -Opinó Garcia.

-¿Enterándose de qué? –Grant se sobresaltó al oír la voz de Rossi.

-Oh… -Apoyó derrotado la cabeza en la mesa. –De que la cagué.

-Hey. –Notó la mano de Emily en su hombro. –No te puede despedir por esto. –Rossi se acercó y contempló la figurita rota en la mesa, bajo un cleenex.

-Esperad. ¿Todo este drama es por esa estúpida figurita? –Grant levantó la cabeza.

-Esa estúpida figurita que ella adora. –Completó para informarle. Rossi le miró un momento y suspiró.

-Está bien, dámela.

-Imposible, no la podemos pegar. –Intervino Reid.

-No la voy a pegar. Voy a decir que la he roto yo. –Todos le miraron sorprendidos.

-No puedo dejar que mientas a Strauss por mí. –Declaró avergonzado. Rossi cogió el trozo más grande que quedaba de la dichosa figurita y lo estampó contra el suelo. Todos le miraron atónitos.

-Entonces no mentiré. –Dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-Pero he de asumir mi culpa... –Dave pareció meditar un momento.

-Entonces asumámosla juntos. –Anderson asintió ante esa sonrisa que le dio fuerzas para levantarse y salió del bullpen acompañado por el bueno de David Rossi. Lo que creía que sería el camino al matadero resultó ser un poco más agradable. –Una cosa antes. –Dijo el mayor justo antes de abrir la puerta del despacho de Strauss. –Deja que hable yo. –Anderson no pudo evitar sonreír con complicidad.

David Rossi podía torturarle de vez en cuando con algunos temas, pero en el fondo era un tipo legal. Su actitud era resultado de toda su experiencia y eso se reflejaba sin duda en su sonrisa, esa que ahora se le hacía tan familiar a Anderson, capaz no solo de ganarse la confianza de los demás sino de hacer que cualquier Agente recuperara la seguridad en sí mismo.

 **La sonrisa de Rossi es confiada.**

* * *

 _ **N/A**_ : Estaréis de acuerdo o no en la frase final, pero lo que no podéis negar es que Dave es un amor. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Me falta por decidir la sonrisa de Reid. Se siguen admitiendo sugerencias.

Saludos!


	4. Penelope Garcia

_**N/A** : _Hola a todos. Mil gracias por vuestros comentarios. Esta semana os traigo un nuevo capítulo con nuestra analista técnico favorita. El martes que viene actualizo MPLH, que he tenido problemas esta semana. Espero que os guste.

* * *

 _"La mejor forma de vencer a las dificultades es atacándolas con una magnífica sonrisa" Robert Baden-Powell_

* * *

 **TA Penelope Garcia**

En el FBI hay todo tipo de Agentes: los hay temerarios, organizados, rebeldes, intimidantes, agradables, arrogantes, adictos al trabajo, ambiciosos, callados pero leales... Son cualidades que se pueden encontrar en el personal de cualquier oficina. Hay personas con las que es más fácil trabajar y otras que… bueno, digamos que pocos aguantan. Por suerte para Anderson, no se ha tenido que topar con muchas; y de hecho, cuando le toca trabajar con la Unidad de Análisis de Conducta se alegra de que estén acostumbrados a trabajar en equipo y a respetar el trabajo de los demás.

Pero si hay alguien en la UAC que rompe con todos los moldes, esa es su analista técnico. Brillante, vivaz y con un toque de locura; Penelope Garcia da el toque de diversión e ingenuidad que tanto necesita el equipo. Es como si gracias a ella fueran más humanos.

El recuerdo de su primer día en la Central le viene a la memoria. Fue varios meses antes de que Greenaway entrara en el equipo y Gideon volviera. Anderson se encontraba en el bullpen, con los típicos nervios del primer día. Acababa de ser transferido desde Baltimore y esperaba con una caja de cartón llena de enseres personales a que alguien le dijera donde poner sus cosas. Un hombre negro y musculoso pasó junto a él sin prestarle atención.

-Perdona, ¿Sabrías decirme dónde puedo poner mis cosas? –El chico le miró con una ceja levantada.

-¿Eres nuevo? –Anderson asintió y le tendió la mano amistosamente.

-Grant Anderson. –El hombre le observó detenidamente.

-¿Tú eres el famoso Agente Anderson de Baltimore? –Grant se quedó boquiabierto y una expresión de orgullo se instauró en su cara. Tenía buenas referencias, pero no esperaba que le conocieran en el FBI.

-Si… -Intentó decir disimulando su alegría.

-Acompáñame entonces, te enseñaré tu despacho. – _"¿Despacho?"_ Eso era más de lo que esperaba… Tendría su propio despacho, dónde podría trabajar tranquilamente… Su propio espacio, decorado a su antojo. Siguió a su nuevo compañero pensando en dónde pondría la foto con sus padres frente a la Evergreen House, con su impoluto uniforme de policía; no podía esperar a contarle a su madre que ya tenía despacho propio y era muy conocido en Quantico… Al abrir la puerta descubrió un cuchitril oscuro, que parecía más un pequeño almacén de productos de limpieza que un despacho.

-¿Q-q-qué… -Titubeó desconcertado. El hombre entró en la estancia y le dio un bote de lejía, que atinó a coger torpemente.

-Los baños se limpian todos los días; normalmente los jefes están estreñidos, pero cuándo tengan un buen día lo notarás… -Y ahí le dejó, con cara de idiota, una botella de lejía y su caja personal que se fue al suelo a los dos segundos. Debía haberlo imaginado…

-Mierda… -Un nudo se acomodó en su garganta y un sentimiento de vergüenza surgió en su interior. Se habían burlado de él descaradamente.

-Hey, ¿Te encuentras bien? –Una mujer rubia, vestida de extraña manera se acercó a él. -¿Qué haces en el cuarto de la limpieza? –Reparó en que su caja permanecía en el suelo.

-Hubo una confusión. –Dijo simplemente, dejando el bote de lejía en su estantería.

-No te había visto antes por aquí, ¿Eres nuevo? –Asintió secamente y se apresuró a recoger sus cosas del suelo. La mujer se agachó y le ayudó gentilmente, pero estaba tan avergonzado que no se atrevía ni a mirarla a los ojos. –Ya veo, parece que Morgan ha estado haciendo de las suyas de nuevo… -Al fin alzó la vista. –No te preocupes, lo hace con todos los nuevos. De hecho, has tenido suerte de que no te encerrara como a Reid en este mismo cuarto. Creo que se pasó aquí tres horas… -Le gustaba cómo hablaba esa alegre mujer.

-Vaya…

-¿Sabes? Me has caído bien, así que te contaré un secreto… -La miró curioso y vio como una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en su cara. –Si quieres devolvérsela, puedo hacer que se quede encerrado en el ascensor, ¡Eso sí que le da miedo! -Grant rió por primera vez ese día. Los nervios y la vergüenza habían desaparecido gracias a esa mujer. –Por cierto, soy la analista técnico Penelope Garcia. -Se levantó con la caja en manos y la sonrió con gratitud.

-Grant Anderson.

Y sí, encerraron a Morgan en el ascensor con la condición de que su venganza permaneciera en secreto, y rieron con ganas al ver la reacción de pánico del moreno. Aunque finalmente Garcia admitió que algo tuvo que ver en la broma, nunca reveló la identidad de su cómplice.

Penelope era la única en el equipo que no era una agente ni se dedicaba a hacer perfiles y eso se notaba en su sonrisa, siempre alegre y traviesa, pero también honesta, dotada de un toque de ternura e inocencia que dejaba adivinar claramente su personalidad. Por eso es la más fácil de analizar, porque es igual que ella.

 **La sonrisa de Garcia es transparente.**

* * *

 **N/A:** Así es nuestra PG. ¿Qué os parece? ¿Estáis de acuerdo? Dejad un review para saber qué pensáis.

Saludos!


	5. Spencer Reid

_**N/A**_ : Gracias por vuestros comentarios. Me alegra pensar que este fic os parezca original y os saque alguna sonrisa. El próximo capítulo se divide en dos partes: la primera transcurre durante la tercera temporada y la segunda durante la quinta.

* * *

 _"Si no somos capaces de sonreír el mundo no tendrá paz" Thich Nhat Hanh_

* * *

 **DR. SPENCER REID**

Grant Anderson siempre ha pensado que el Ser Humano es fascinante, aunque hay veces que esa idea peligra debido a todas las atrocidades que ve en su trabajo. Pero si alguien le fascinaba de verdad en la UAC ese era Spencer Reid. Le gustaba oírle hablar y soltar estadísticas; disfrutaba hablando con él de Star Trek y admiraba su gran capacidad intelectual en contraposición con esa inocencia que dejaba ver en algunas ocasiones.

En ese momento, Anderson observaba desde su asiento como el joven Doctor ponía en práctica uno de sus trucos de magia para combatir el aburrimiento.

-Mira en tu bolsillo. –Le pidió a Morgan. El moreno obedeció y sacó una carta de su bolsillo.

-¿Cómo mierda lo has hecho? –Preguntó molesto ante las caras de sorpresa de sus tres compañeras.

-Un mago nunca revela sus secretos. –Contestó solemne.

-¿Es que olvidas que Spence es un genio?

-Yo también se hacer magia, rubita. –Dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Eso habría que verlo… -Se burló el chico, obviando el sentido poco inocente que le había dado su compañero. Sin embargo, Derek arqueó las cejas y buscó algo a su alrededor, reparando en una botella de agua que había en el escritorio de Prentiss.

-Está bien. –Agarró la botella y quitó el tapón, haciendo hueco en la mesa para ponerla encima. Acto seguido buscó en su cartera y puso un penique debajo de la botella. Miró por el tapón y luego se dirigió a Reid. –¿Ves ese penique? –El Doctor dudó, miró por el agujero y asintió antes de que Morgan cogiera una chaqueta y tapara la botella. –La magia es simplemente un puente entre lo visible y lo invisible. –Le dio dos toques con la mano y retiró la chaqueta, agachó la cabeza y volvió a mirar por el cuello de la botella, sonriendo con satisfacción al levantarse. Reid se asomó sin poder creer que su compañero hubiera sido capaz de haber hecho desaparecer el penique, pero rápidamente Morgan apretó la botella con fuerza, haciendo que toda el agua saliera propulsada hacia la cara de Reid. La carcajada del moreno se oyó por todo el bullpen y sus compañeras le siguieron. –Ahí tienes tu truco, genio.

-¡MORGAN! –Exclamó empapado. Anderson, que se había anticipado a la broma, se acercó al grupo y le tendió una toalla al más joven.

-Agente Morgan. –La sonrisa de Morgan se le borró al oír la voz de Strauss tras él, que llegaba junto con Hotch de una reunión. Anderson sonrió al ver como Prentiss y JJ se escaqueaban con agilidad. –Cómo bien sabrá, en el armario de mantenimiento hay una fregona. Espero que sepa usarla y arregle este desastre antes de venir a mi despacho. –Hotch negó con cansancio, como si pensara que no tenía remedio.

-Sí, señora. –Morgan se apresuró a ir al armario de mantenimiento a la vez que Strauss y Hotch volvían a sus despachos.

-A eso lo llamo yo Karma. –Rió Garcia.

-¿Crees en el karma? –preguntó Reid interesado. –No sabía que estuvieras interesada en las religiones dhármicas…

-No creo en la reencarnación, sin embargo pienso que las acciones malas te cargan de energía negativa y derivan en consecuencias negativas. Igual que las acciones buenas derivan en consecuencias positivas.

-No es así. Hay gente que se pasa su vida haciendo cosas buenas y le pasan cosas malas. Tenemos libertad para elegir entre el bien y el mal y eso trae sus consecuencias, pero eso no implica que si siempre haces cosas buenas te pasen cosas buenas.

-Míralo de esta manera: si siembras amor, recibes amor; si en cambio siembras violencia, tienes violencia. –Reid no parecía muy convencido. -¿Tú qué opinas Anderson?

-En realidad no creo en el karma, pero me gusta pensar que hay un equilibrio en el mundo. Que por una acción mala en una parte del mundo alguien hace algo bueno en otra parte. –Antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir nada Hotch les interrumpió.

-Tenemos un caso. –Anunció captando su atención. –En cuanto Morgan acabe de fregar esto nos reunimos en la sala de juntas.

-Espero que alguien esté salvando un panda en este momento. –Dijo Garcia dándole una palmadita a Anderson en la espalda.

* * *

Grant andaba por las calles de Quantico para coger el metro. El último caso había sido duro y aunque no había formado parte activa de él, se sentía decaído. Al final habían encontrado a los niños secuestrados, pero varios habían sido asesinados antes. Ver a unos padres recibir la noticia de que su hijo estaba vivo unas horas antes, pero que le mataron al intentar proteger a una niña más pequeña le destrozó. Era desconsolador.

-¡Anderson! –Se dio la vuelta al oír su nombre. Reid se acercó a él. –No sabía que tenías el coche en el taller. –Empezó a hablar acerca del último capítulo de Doctor Who hasta percatarse de que no le prestaba ninguna atención. -¿Estás bien? –Preguntó con gesto de preocupación.

-Sí. –Respondió sin más, intentando acallar esas voces que a veces le amargaban la existencia. Reid pareció leerle los pensamientos y se quedó estático en medio de la acera hasta que Anderson le miró interrogante. -¿Qué pasa?

-Miro a mi alrededor. –Anderson frunció el ceño y le imitó sin entender que pretendía.

No muy lejos de ellos una niña lloraba sentada en el suelo hasta que un niño algo más mayor se agachaba junto a ella y la consolaba haciéndola reír. Una mujer ayudaba a cruzar la carretera a una anciana y al otro lado de la calle, una joven pareja paseaba alegre de la mano hasta que se les acercó un indigente pidiéndoles algo de comer. El hombre sacó su billetera y le dio 50 dólares, haciendo que el indigente le preguntara por qué le daba tanto. _"Solo prométeme que harás algo bueno con ello"_ El indigente sonrió agradecido y cuando se fue la pareja silbó llamando a un perro. _"Hoy vamos a comer los dos, Ronnie"_ Dijo acariciando al animal con cariño.

Reid miró a Anderson y le sonrió de esa manera que solo él sabía.

-A mí también me gusta pensar en que hay un equilibrio. –Dijo antes de emprender de nuevo su camino.

Y es que aunque a veces el ser humano puede ser terrible, por lo general suele ser fascinante. Spencer Reid es una muestra de ello, porque es la mezcla perfecta de inteligencia y humanidad. Por eso…

 **La sonrisa de Reid es inocente.**

* * *

 _ **N/A:** Este es de lejos el capítulo que más me ha costado escribir. Al principio iba a describir la sonrisa de Reid como tímida, porque es como yo la definiría, pero al leer un comentario anónimo que la describía como inocente, pensé en que era una cualidad mucho más interesante por el contraste con su inteligencia. Aún así sigo sin estar muy conforme... ¿Vosotros que decís?_

 _Saludos!_


	6. Emily Prentiss

_**N/A** : Hola queridos lectores, llega el turno de Emily. El capítulo se desarrolla durante la sexta temporada._

* * *

 _"Nunca dejes de sonreír, ni siquiera cuando estés triste, porque nunca sabes quién se puede enamorar de tu sonrisa" Gabriel García Márquez_

* * *

 **SSA EMILY PRENTISS**

Todos tenemos cualidades que ocultamos a los demás, ya sea porque las consideramos defectos o porque nos da vergüenza que otras personas descubran. Grant Anderson no es una excepción y si hay un rasgo de su personalidad que oculta al resto, esa es su faceta enamoradiza. Sí, como lo leéis, Anderson es un enamoradizo. Le ha sucedido con casi todas las mujeres que han pasado por la Unidad de Análisis de Conducta, al menos hasta que conoció a su actual esposa.

Primero fue con Garcia. Lo bien que se portó con él en su primer día y la forma en la que le hacía reír le llamaron la atención desde el principio; sin embargo, se obligó a dejarlo estar porque pensaba que la analista tenía una especie de lío con el Agente Morgan.

Luego fue JJ con su azulada mirada. Se podría decir que nada más mirarla a los ojos se quedó prendado de ella, pero nunca se atrevió a decirle nada y se limitó a soñar con ella. Algo así como un amor platónico.

Más tarde le pasó con Gina Sharp y en ese caso sí que se atrevió a pedirle una cita, pero no llegaron a nada dado que trabajaban demasiado cerca e iniciar una relación amorosa era algo "problemático". Fue a partir de ahí cuando se convirtió en una buena amiga.

También tuvo un breve enamoramiento con Elle Greenaway. A Grant le gustaba su carácter fuerte y su sonrisa arrogante que en realidad usaba como medio para protegerse.

Y por supuesto, también había estado un buen tiempo colado por Emily Prentiss. Le encantaba la forma en la que juntaba las manos cuando hablaba en público o la manera en la que se apoyaba en su escritorio cuando bromeaba con sus compañeros. Adoraba las muecas que ponía cuando Strauss la pillaba haciendo un comentario inapropiado o su expresión de vergüenza cuando Hotch la sorprendía haciendo una de sus imitaciones. De hecho, esos pequeños detalles hacían que le costara apartar la mirada de ella. Y claro, el viejo Rossi se percató de ello en cierta ocasión y le faltó tiempo para tomarle el pelo.

-Yo que tú me alejaría de ella… Aprendió muchas cosas en Europa del Este, así que el hombre que le haga daño puede darse por muerto… Si tiene suerte, claro… -Grant abrió los ojos como platos. Desde entonces no perdía la oportunidad de torturarle, al principio con comentarios ingeniosos, pero meses después empezó a mandarle cartitas de amor falsas… y lo peor es que Morgan se le unió.

-Te entiendo, tío. –Dijo una mañana de febrero, poniendo condescendientemente la mano en su hombro. –Prentiss tiene ese rollo badass inalcanzable que la vuelve tan irresistible… Deberías regalarle flores… Aunque tratándose de ella quizá sería más apropiado un látigo…

-¿Por qué debería regalarme Anderson un látigo, Morgan? –Les sorprendió Emily por la espalda. Morgan titubeó nervioso. -¿Sabes que tus bromas se pueden interpretar como acoso laboral hacia Anderson y acoso sexual hacia mí? –Dijo con una frialdad que ponía los pelos de punta.

-Oh, vamos Em, era una broma…

-En serio, Derek, ¿Quieres que le preguntemos a Hotch si esa broma tiene gracia? –Morgan rió, pero la sonrisa se le borró ante la imperturbable expresión de su compañera. Anderson juraría no haberla visto nunca tan seria. –¿O prefieres preguntarle a Strauss?

-Está bien, no volverá a pasar. –Respondió incómodo, marchándose a su despacho. Grant se la quedó mirando y vio como poco a poco se le dibujaba una sonrisa gloriosa en la cara.

-No te preocupes, ya no te volverá a molestar. Y si lo hace avísame. Se deben pensar que aprendí los peores métodos de tortura en Europa del Este, así que tengo esa ventaja. –Grant rió ante el comentario. –Y en cuanto a Rossi… Ya no te dará problemas. –En ese momento Strauss cruzó el Bullpen con paso decidido y entró en el despacho de Rossi.

-¿Crees que no iba a reconocer tu letra? –Oyó que le decía Strauss. -¡Cómo vuelvas a mandarme ese tipo de mensajes obscenos te abro un expediente! –La jefa de sección salió del despacho y se acomodó la chaqueta con dignidad, para luego regresar con la cabeza bien alta a su despacho. Rossi salió tras ella con cara de sorpresa y les miró.

-Me parece, David, que te has metido con el Agente equivocado. –Le dijo la morena desafiante. Resultaba que Emily se había hecho eco de las bromas de ese par e interceptó una de las cartas comprometidas que Rossi le había mandado a él, para luego cambiar el destinatario por la única persona que le podía sacar los colores al veterano agente.

Anderson se quedó congelado por un momento hasta que Rossi regresó a su despacho, luego miró a su compañera que empezó a reír divertida, y al verla le fue imposible no reír con ella. Esa fue la última vez que la vio sonreír antes de llorar su supuesta muerte dos semanas más tarde.

Emily Prentiss era famosa por esconder sus emociones tras una sonrisa que, sin embargo, era el reflejo de su gran fortaleza. Esa sonrisa cambió con el tiempo y se volvió algo más oscura después del caso de Ian Doyle, pero nunca perdió esa cualidad que a Anderson le parecía tan especial: la que hacía que cada vez que apareciera los demás la imitaran.

 **La sonrisa de Prentiss es contagiosa.**

* * *

 **N/A:** La de Emily es una de las sonrisas que más me costaba describir, pero entonces vi el final del capítulo _4x05: Catching out_ y me contagió la risa cuando se mete con Morgan. Luego recordé el 7x01 y su sonrisa cuando acepta volver a la UAC, que hace a todos los demás sonreír. Así que decidí describirla así, haciendo mención a lo que esconde y a su fuerza. ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿La describiríais de otra manera?

Y ya solo queda la de Hotch. ¿Alguna apuesta? ¡Deja un review!

Saludos!


	7. Aaron Hotchner

_**N/A**_ : Hola queridos lectores, aquí está el último capítulo de esta serie de viñetas. Espero que os haga sonreír.

* * *

 _"Nadie tiene tanta necesidad de una sonrisa como aquel que no sabe sonreír a los demás" Dalai Lama_

* * *

 **SSA AARON HOTCHNER**

Grant Anderson siempre ha pensado que una sonrisa se puede convertir en la mejor arma de un hombre; a fin de cuentas, con una simple pero sincera sonrisa puedes conseguir muchas cosas que a priori podrían resultarte inalcanzables: es un gesto de amabilidad o simpatía que puede abrir puertas al diálogo que se creía perdido, puede ser la mejor respuesta ante una ofensa, o puede alegrar a los que te rodean. Y desde luego, te puede enamorar. Por una sonrisa, un gesto tan simple, se atrevió a hablar con la que ahora es su esposa. Pero sonreír no es algo tan fácil para todo el mundo, no hay nada más que echarle un vistazo al Jefe de la Unidad de Análisis de Conducta.

Y es que si se pone a pensarlo, Grant no recuerda una verdadera sonrisa de Aaron Hotchner salvo la que figura en su tarjeta de identificación del FBI. Cierto es que suele tratar al resto del personal con amabilidad y respeto, reconoce el trabajo de los demás con su corrección habitual, y a veces la dura expresión de su rostro se suaviza en señal de comprensión o simpatía. Sin embargo, desde lejos, Anderson ha llegado a ver resquebrajarse esa careta y apreciar como las comisuras de sus labios se arquean levemente.

No es una sonrisa dulce como la de JJ.

Ni encantadora como la de Morgan.

Tampoco es inocente como la del Doctor Reid.

Desde luego no es transparente como la de Garcia, ya que nunca suele dejar ver al Aaron detrás del Hotchner.

No puede ser contagiosa como la de Prentiss, porque ser testigo de ello es tan inesperado que te cuesta reaccionar.

Podría tener algo de confiada como la de Rossi, pero no se atreve a describirla así. No...

No es hasta tiempo después, en la boda de Jareau, cuando Anderson ve por fin sonreír a Hotch de verdad. Al principio creía que después de lo de Foyet nunca vería una verdadera sonrisa en su rostro, pero le ve con su hijo y se queda hipnotizado por un momento. Entonces le observa compartiendo ese momento de felicidad con su familia en el que no deja de sonreír:

De alegría cuando JJ y Will se dan por fin el _"sí quiero"_.

De complicidad cuando le propone astutamente a Rossi que debería sacar a Strauss a bailar.

De ternura cuando Reid les hace un truco de magia a Jack y Henry.

De diversión cuando ve a Morgan coquetear con Garcia para levantarle el ánimo.

De cariño cuando contempla cómo bailan las chicas juntas.

Incluso le parece ver una sonrisa extrañamente triste cuando baila con Prentiss.

Claro… es difícil sonreír siendo el jefe de la UAC. Todas las cosas horribles que ven, todo el trabajo que supone estar al mando, la presión por dar la orden correcta antes de que haya más víctimas y la preocupación por el bienestar de sus subordinados. Si encima le sumas todo por lo que ha pasado en su vida personal es entendible que Aaron Hotchner apenas sonría. Pero incluso él puede hacerlo.

El problema ahora es que no sabe cómo catalogar la sonrisa de Hotch, pero no es hasta la mañana siguiente cuando lo descubre.

La oficina está desierta y suspira con resignación. A veces se siente como un pringado, pero tenía que acabar el trabajo que tiene pendiente si no quería recibir una bronca por parte de Strauss. Sin embargo, no tarda en descubrir que no está solo.

-¿Sabes una cosa, Hotch? –Reconoce la voz de Prentiss saliendo junto a su jefe del despacho y se para en seco, esperando no estar interrumpiendo una discusión. –No sé si voy a extrañar más tu cara siempre seria o esas raras veces en las que sonríes. –Antes de que se percaten de su presencia, Hotch sonríe tan ampliamente que Anderson puede ver como se le forman unos hoyuelos cerca de las comisuras de la boca.

Y justo antes de que los dos Agentes se percaten de su presencia, Anderson encuentra la palabra perfecta… La sonrisa de Hotch es muy distinta de cualquier otra; es como esos momentos que vemos tan poco que cuando por fin suceden los apreciamos más…

 **La sonrisa de Hotch es excepcional.**

* * *

 _ **N/A**_ : No hay otra manera mejor de describirla... No olvidéis dejar una sonrisa en un review ;) Gracias por leer.


End file.
